


Earth Whispers

by scarletise (blackpapillon)



Category: CNBLUE (Band), We Got Married RPF, 소녀시대 | Girl's Generation | SNSD, 우리 결혼했어요 | We Got Married
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Romantic Gestures
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpapillon/pseuds/scarletise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dunia berputar di bawah kaki mereka; hanya berdua, terus begitu dunia berkata, bagaikan sebuah mantra, berbisik lewat lembut desau angin menggelitik telinga mereka. Bagi Seohyun, mungkin Yonghwa adalah satu-satunya lelaki selain Ayahnya yang sanggup membuka topengnya yang serapuh kaca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> masih sulit bagi saya untuk menulis RPF, tapi yah, mari berusaha! LMAO. Anyway, I'm not good in English so I still prefer writing in Indonesian instead. ♥ Ah, Seohyun dan Yonghwa, mereka sedang menempati tempat yang istimewa di hati saya :D

_Unnie, bagaimana rasanya saat kau sedang bersama orang yang disukai?_

Kakak-kakaknya akan menoleh, lalu mereka akan mulai berpandangan, terkikik geli dan mengacak rambutnya dengan sayang. _Ah, kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang sulit, Joohyun, rasanya seperti menjawab balita yang bertanya bagaimana mereka bisa dilahirkan._

_Kami tak bisa menjawab soal itu, Joohyun-ah. Kau harus merasakannya sendiri._

_Aaaah, unnie, bagaimana aku tahu kalau aku merasakannya saat aku menjadikan hal ini subjek pertanyaanku?_

-

_Tak apa-apa sesekali melupakan kenyataan sebentar saja. Pekerjaan memang penting, cita-cita kita tentu penting, tapi jujur pada diri sendiri jauh lebih penting dari semua itu._ Begitu kata lelaki itu berkali-kali, bilamana Seohyun sudah kembali larut dalam rasionalitasnya, dan kata-kata lelaki itu selalu bagaikan sihir bagi gadis itu.

Ia akan selalu menjadi gadis yang logikal, selalu berpikir praktis dan cepat, menyesuaikan diri dengan cepat, dan tak akan pernah kehilangan kontrol diri apapun caranya -- itulah mantranya.

Dan ia sudah membuktikannya ratusan kali. Di berbagai talkshow, konser, jumpa fans -- ia selalu berhasil memasang sebuah topeng. Topeng cantik yang menuliskan besar-besar kepolosan dan kemurnian seorang Seo Joohyun.

Seo Joohyun tak pernah tahu bahwa selama ini topengnya terbuat dari kaca.  


-

  
Sekali waktu, gadis itu merasa takut. Ya, ia takut pada orang yang ada di sampingnya, merasa bahwa lelaki itu bisa dengan mudah merobek seluruh kepompongnya, melepaskan seluruh topengnya, bahkan membuangnya hingga jatuh dan pecah tanpa ia menyadari sekalipun.

Bagaimana kalau sekali-kali hanya berpikir tentang kita dan bukan mereka? Lelaki itu berujar, dan Seohyun tak tahu yang mana, entah setengah menggoda atau setengah serius.

Seohyun menarik napas dalam-dalam, memandang langit biru cerah di atas kepala mereka berdua, melebar luas bertabrakan dengan birunya laut di hadapan.

 _Oppa,_ gumamnya, _aku tak bisa seperti dirimu._

-

Lelaki itu tertawa geli.

_Seo Joohyun, terkadang kau memikirkan sesuatu dari perspektif yang begitu sulit._

Gadis itu memainkan rambutnya canggung, setengah meragu, menatap ujung sepatunya, lalu mendongak lagi; wajah lelaki itu masih ada di sana, ekspresinya masih separo-jahil seperti setiap kali gadis itu melihatnya.

Sekejap waktu terasa berjalan lambat saat lelaki itu menatapnya dengan matanya yang cokelat tua, tersenyum kecil, lalu meraih tangannya, menautkan jemarinya dalam genggaman.

-

_Unnie, bagaimana rasanya saat kau sedang bersama orang yang disukai?_

Dunia berputar di bawah kaki mereka; hanya berdua, terus begitu dunia berkata, bagaikan sebuah mantra, berbisik lewat lembut desau angin menggelitik telinga mereka. Dua figur berlari bebas, berteriak, tertawa lepas.

Seohyun menoleh ke arah lelaki yang ada di sampingnya, tersenyum manis.

Detik saat Jung Yonghwa menggenggam tangannya, pertanyaan itu terjawab dengan sendirinya.

-


End file.
